<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolde Reincarnated by Brunhild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995517">Isolde Reincarnated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild'>Brunhild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ragnarok (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Isolde's POV, Mentions of Viking Forklore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolde reflects on her previous life and death in the past and present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isolde/Balder Viking God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isolde Reincarnated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In my last life thousands of years ago, I was Baldar, the son of Odin. I was the most beloved of his children. I was called the best of the gods. I was fairness and perfection. I was loved by all of the gods except by a jealous and evil god called Loki. He tricked my brother Hod into throwing a Mistletoe dart which killed me. I was fated, no one could have saved me from what was to come. I was not afraid to die. My death was avenged, Loki was severely punished for his misdeeds. Unfortunately, my death resulted in a series of misfortunate events which lead to an event called Ragnarok, The Twilight of The Gods. Ragnarok was a war between the giants, gods and men. Inhabitants of all nine worlds fought in this war. I remember this war well, death and mass destruction in the old world, so many died, some escaped and were never heard from again until recent times. My brother Hod and I escaped the underworld eventually and were born again. In this life, he is my father Eric. It is said that Ragnarok will be fought again in this life, it will not involve the giants, god and humans again, this time the battle will be fought by two men, one god and one giant.<br/>
Ragnarok came and went, life on earth was renewed, men, plants, trees and animals repopulated the earth. People lived and died. Kingdoms rose and fell. The belief in the old gods was displaced by Christianity. Gradually gods and giants were secretly born again, they made an unofficial truce with one another. They intermarried among themselves and some even married humans.  I was a child born to such a union. In this life I am a mortal, I was not born again as Balder, but I was born again as a girl named Isolde and I am just a mortal in this life because my mother was a mortal. Father is a god from the old world, but he doesn’t know or does not care. I did not live long enough to find out. Mother died when I was only fourteen. I miss her so much. She and I worked to help make the earth a better place. She taught me to recycle, protest wrongful actions and fight for the environment, everything the Jutals (Jutan) work so hard to destroy. My mother died from a poisoned environment. It so hard trying to fight alone.<br/>
Earlier this week a new boy and his family came to town. His name is Magne, he doesn’t know it yet, but he is actually the god Thor. His mother’s name is Turid, Thor had a daughter named Thrud in his past life. His arrival brings joy and sadness to my heart. He is the man that will eventually fight the giant so it is foretold. Magne’s brother Lauritis is the trickster god Loki. His arrival will bring about my death, although neither of them know this yet. The new boy is strange, he doesn’t know the mission that he came here for, it will be revealed to him shortly after my death. My death. This secret is my burden to bear alone, I cannot tell my father because he would be devastated.<br/>
Today is the day. I meet with Magne early in the afternoon. I was surprised, I really didn’t think that he would come. He is a loner and a bit misunderstood. Maybe it is better that he is because if he were around other people, they could distract him from doing what he was sent here to do. I explain what I am planning to do, he looks at me like he does not understand, Magne is a little slow to catch on to some things, but he will eventually see why he was sent here and why I am doing what I am doing. We walk and talk while we climb the mountain, I show him around and he is impressed by the beauty around him. I show him the glacier and told him that I wanted to take pictures and get water samples, he walks with me until I get up near the glacier, he gets a text from his brother that something has happened to their mother. I sense that something is not right. His brother Lauritis’s (Loki’s) message means that I will die soon. I am not afraid; I do wonder however how I will die this time. Magne looks up and me and asks will I be okay up here alone I tell him yes I will be fine. I know that this will be the last time that we will see each other, I want to run over and hug him, maybe kiss him, but he would suspect something was wrong. I wave good-bye to him and proceed up the mountain toward the glacier. I collect my water sample and place it in my pocket, as I turn to leave, I see an opening in the glacier, I had seen the opening before, but this time it was larger that it was this time a year ago when I had been up here. Curious, I walk toward the opening and go inside. I walk slowly into the entrance because there have been mudslides up here before. There is a tunnel that leads inside and I proceed slowly down a dark path. I walk until I see a door. The door has writing on it, I walk closer to the door and I can smell a strange chemical odor. I stop in front of the door; the door has a sign that states whatever is behind the door can be lethal. Jutal Industries has stored some of their deadly chemicals here. This is the proof that I needed, I take pictures of my discovery and I walk quickly out of the cave.<br/>
I am out of the mouth of the glacier when I hear a strange roar. I notice a shadow behind one of the rocks, I turn again and I see someone who favors Vidar Jutal, but it cannot be Vidar Jutal, this is some type of monster, it is tall, naked and has hideous giant orange eyes. I cannot be caught with evidence against him and his company if he confronts me, I quickly hide my phone in a spot that my father and I always rested at when we went hiking here. I start to run back toward my paraglider, I drop my water sample and I don’t know where it is, if I somehow manage to survive this, I will come back later for them. I am in my paraglider and I am going back down the mountain, there is a loud unearthly roar and I am hit in the back of the head with something, the pain causes me to lose consciousness and I drift aimlessly through the air, I am still alive, if I can just make it to town, I may just survive this. I am drifting slowly downward, I see the town, I am drifting toward the ground, I just might make it if I don’t hit those powerlines, I see Magne, he is waiting for me, he is yelling at me, something about the powerlines. I am helpless and cannot stir my glider. I will die, I cannot fight it. I descend quickly and I hit the powerlines, Magne comes to me, I wake up for a brief moment, our eyes meet and I whisper his name, Thor. I close my eyes forever as he embraces me in his arms. I am thankful that I did not die alone on the side of that cold mountain. I hope that my death was not in vain.<br/>
Magne is the man that will fight the giant as it was foretold by the elders. I wish him well, Vidal Jutal is a formidable opponent. Magne’s father had taken on Vidar Jutal years ago, but he did not succeed. This time around Vidar will not succeed with his plans to destroy Edda or its people, Magne will be successful and he will avenge his father’s death as well. He will be the hero spoken about in the legends one day. In the meantime, my spirit will watch him and follow him as he learns about himself and the others around him. He will gain new friends and make new enemies. He will be surprised about some of the people in his life, there are many that will fight with him for Edda. He will experience much growth over the next few years and he will eventually find love too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>